


A Want To Be Wanted - Glossary

by ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon



Series: A Want To Be Wanted [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Glossary To My Other Fiction, Other, Supporting Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon/pseuds/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon
Summary: This work is a World-Building Guide to all my Original Creations for “A Want To Be Wanted”, with explanations of Characters, Alien Races, Planets, Systems, Alien Culture and Alien Words/PhrasesPlease Note: THIS WORK CONTAINS SPOILERS FORA WANT TO BE WANTED





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any Creations that you have questions about, I should have answered them here. If not, drop a question in the comments and I'll answer.
> 
>  **CONTENTS**  
>  1: Characters  
> 2: Alien Races - Includes: _Sentient Species and Wild Creatures_  
>  3: Systems And Planets  
> 4: Alien Culture - Includes: _Ceremonies And Rituals, Food Plants And Medicine, Elements, Spacecrafts, Other_  
>  5: Alien Words And Phrases - Including the Languages: _Altean, Arroyen, Galran, Pawthen, Universal Slang_  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED TO COINCIDE WITH EVENTS UP TO CHAPTER 50**
> 
>  
> 
> **CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:  
> \- Overall roles, responsibilities and story notes added, as appropriate.  
> \- New Characters added (Chejva, Fara, Leonel, Lyla, Pelax, Qemba, Thrigg, Valion, Vulgnar, Vuskyn, Yuu)

** \--- CHARACTERS --- **

**[ANADÓN]** _Pronounced: Ana-d-on_  
Anadón’s is the combined creation of _Sugkie, Eyre_ and _Eleiryian_ , literally becoming a manifestation of Lance’s depression. He changes sides frequently, bolstering Lance’s confidence then breaking it with the next word. He drives a wedge between Lance and the team, growing stronger in Lance’s mind as they continue to build a connection, and the Trigamon continue dosing Lance with _Sugkie_.

Anadón’s appearance varies depending on his strength. When he first appeared to Lance, he didn’t have a form; _“It is darkness in his peripheral that was nothing more than shadows when he turned his head to see with clarity.”_

As Lance began to commune with him, however, he portrayed himself as a cat-like creature, with a black feathered coat, three yellow eyes and orange flecks across his back. _“{So what are you going to do if he leaves without you?} the monster asked, stretching out, cat-like in the way it’s body twists on itself, three big yellow eyes blinking down on Lance where it lays in the hammock of wiring above his head. Lance can see it now. Its skin is jet black, black fur flecked with orange and white that reaches from the top of its head to the base of its tail. Each paw ends in three hooked claws that find purchase in the metal of the hull’s ceiling, the creature pulling itself up, long feathered ears flicking back and forth, listening to the noise of rummaging beneath the metal work. ”_

As he grew in strength, Anadón’s shape changed. _“Now his body was as tall as a horse, his thick, robust body just as strong, neck still considerably long, only extending his height. The feathers had grown longer, his neck glittering with smooth orange scales, glittering like comets against the ebony of his leathery skin. Anadón’s legs had grown long, splayed into three clawed toes which clicked on the floor tiles, tapping rhythm to the movements of Lance’s petting, his tail wrapped loving around Lance’s leg.”_

It wasn’t until Lance joined the Solnha and had the support of Eldar and his new family, and the lack of _Sugkie_ supply, did he begin to fight Anadón’s companionship, eventually winning a mental battle and banishing him. Yet, as Anadón was a figment of Lance’s imagination and manifestation of his depression, worries and doubts, Lance cannot be sure that Anadón is truly gone.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[BREA]** _Pronounced: Bree-ah_  
Female Deathlier  
Brea is a pirate in Eldar’s crew, working as a Mechanic and the Main Cook aboard the _Godolphin_. She can get very territorial of the mess-hall and god forbid anyone to leave a mess, lest they feel her wrath. She’s made examples of many, Dart, Rayon and Lance included.  
Lance’s first meeting with Brea included him hitting her over the head with his bo-staff. Brea quickly recovered from the injury, but has never let Lance live it down.

Upon _Caldara_ Brea takes up a similar role, supporting the Solnha and taking lead in the kitchens, keeping checks on food supply and outgoing meals. 

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Brea remains on the surface, working alongside Tho’ to help support him when injured are returned to the Home Tree.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[BUMI]** _Pronounced: Boo-me_  
Male Trigamon  
Bumi is a pirate in Eldar’s crew, working as a mechanic, inventor and designer for the spar-bots Lance brought to the playing field when he expressed wishes to train without having to pull others away from their duties. Bumi is cheeky and mischievous by nature, and has a weak spot for gambling. He has gotten in trouble a plenty for gambling away other people’s things when his own pockets turn out empty.  
Bumi is one of many who is intrigued by Lance and his odd ways, taking a practical approach on testing the Human’s strength, standing as modulator for most spars or spectacle fights, then, using the observations he has taken, designs fighter-bots for the boy to spar with, hoping to create something that Lance can’t easily beat. He hasn’t managed yet, but he’s getting close.  
Lance’s strength is also put to use, testing the _Godolphin’s_ defence systems as well as the functionality of armour, shielding, communication klicks, new weapons— anything that needs testing, Bumi usually falls on Lance and his bodyguards to “do their worst.”

Bumi is the inventor of both Lance’s shift-blades, the second being created after having lost the first upon _Genwar_. His main focus now is crafting more weapons for those that will most likely face Galra head-to-head on missions and raids. 

Upon Solnha, Bumi was one of many Trigamon who threw themselves into the task of bolstering _Caldara_ ’s defences as well as the fleet’s defences should the Galra ever invade. 

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Bumi remains on the surface, working alongside his kind to man the turrets that he and Fara installed as a line of defence.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[CERSAELK]** _Pronounced: Sir-silk_  
Female Thorx  
Cersaelk is a pirate in Roamer’s Crew aboard _Wearne_. Her defining feature is a large single eye in the centre of her head. She is close to her comrade Tanur, as well as the siblings, Toil and Jo’fir of _Rexx-Marth_ , and Ygrainne of _Godolphin_. Like her kin, she is loyal to the Solnha, and loyal to Roamer and Valion, who have given her a new home upon _Caldara_.  
When with Roamer, Cersaelk was often at her side as delegate and witness. She would also relay messages between the ships before being united with Valion’s naming, standing as representative for Roamer and the faction of the _Wearne_ crew.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Cersaelk captained the _Rexx-Marth_ , arriving after the Galra, adding support to the Solnha but not enough to defeat them.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[CHEJVA]** _Pronounced: Shay-vah_  
Female Galran  
Chejva is a member of the Blades who was tasked with searching for Lance when he first disappeared. She disputes the use of searching for Lance when he chose to leave the team, much to Keith’s anger. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[DART]**  
Male Bo’ Hunt  
Dart is a pirate in Eldar’s Crew who is close friends with Lance. His main role is scout, and leaves periodically to relay messages to ally forces, or to check on outposts of enemy and ally alike. He is a skilled solo pilot as well, and will challenge to Lance and the others to races when he returns to the _Godolphin_. His challenges are not restricted to racing however, as he spars with the crew, declares Edegil and teases unsuspecting victims with pranks, set as dares by others.

When the Solnha move to _Caldara_ , Dart’s role stays pretty much the same, relaying messages between, not only the Solnha fleet, but allies about the universe, keeping tabs on patrolling Galran units too. 

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Dart piloted his own vessel, adding to the numbers to stand against the Galra. Dart was one of many who was shot from the sky, but returning to the fight upon _Caldara_ ’s ice fields. He was one of many who fell, not to stand again.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[DELPHI]** _Pronounced: Dell-Fee_  
Female Mermaid  
Delphi is a pirate in Eldar’s Crew. Her mer-body restrains her to the fountain pond in the main hall upon the _Godolphin_ , but her role is to collect information from the crew and helps to keep the peace within the ship. She provides insight for Eldar, as well as a friendly ear for Lance, who likes to join her for a swim. Not many aliens seem to swim, as Lance caused quite a stir the first time he did it, scaring Dart quite a bit.

Upon Solnha, Delphi’s movements are limited due to her need for water, meaning until channels and rivers can be built she and the aquatic aliens are restricted to the deep caves underneath the Home Tree. This meant she was sperate from the battle and could not fight, nor offer assistance to her family.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[ELDAR]**  
Male Pawther  
Eldar is a Pawther, Sault of _Godolphin_ and a Leader among the Solnha, against the Galra. He has four arms as a part of his status as Prime, once a Prince of Pantheon, but following its destruction, he feels he as lost that title.  
 _He’s fox like in appearance, his snout in the way he tilts his head, long ears tilting back as he listens, one cocking downwards. His skin was a dark blue; the colour of blueberries on his mum’s baked pie, the colour of brand-new jeans yet to be worn and weathered into the faded denim. No one feature made him handsome, but rather the entirety of his being; his manners and his smile between two pale lips. His ears are similar to Allura’s in the way they stretch outwards from his head, but they’re much longer and furred, light little fronds of royal blue with flecks of white, lighter hues in the mix. The size of his ears compared to his head reminds Lance of a Fennec Fox and the idea makes him giggle a little. Gold glitters in the forms of piercings in his ears, much like the shine in the corners of his eyes. For a moment they are pale and milky, but as they watch Lance, the irises bleed sunshine. His face is humanoid except for the snouted nose. It’s a puppy nose and Lance is giggling again._

Eldar was the one that invited Lance to join him as Solnha, and the two develop a romantic relationship, their bond strengthening quickly in the time spent together. Eldar cares deeply for Lance and takes it upon himself to keep him safe – when Lance isn’t busy giving him a heart-attack by rushing head first into battle or drinking poison or sparring with the power-houses of his crew.  
Eldar cares strongly for Lance and loves him wholly, wishing for the war to be over soon. After listening to Lance’s talk of the Human custom of marriage, he springs theirs upon Lance, and the two of them are taking the next steps in their lives, despite the war with the Empire. 

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Eldar pilots the _Godolphin_ , and alongside Gereen, takes control of the battle when Ygrainne loses communication with everyone.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[ELMORE]**  
Male Trigamon  
Elmore is a Pirate in Gereen’s crew, aboard the _Rexx-Marth_. He spied on Lance when he was aboard the Castle Of Lions under the pretence of being rescued by the Paladins from an attack from the _Rexx-Marth_ and _Wearne_. Elmore did not set out to hurt Lance, but was simply following the orders of his Sault: Gereen. He bears no ill will to Lance, nor Lance to him, and works hard to reinforce the weapons on the _Rexx-Marth_ , to keep the Solnha fleet strong.  
Upon Solnha, Elmore was one of many Trigamon who threw themselves into the task of bolstering _Caldara_ ’s defences as well as the fleet’s defences should the Galra ever invade.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Elmore helped man the ground turrets. Sadly, he could not be saved when the turrets were targeted and the tunnels collapsed. His body was set free to the stars.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[FARA]**  
Female Trigamon  
Fara is an elder Trigamon who made her home the Fellmot. She was injured when the Galra attacked the space port she traded upon, leaving her with facial scars and the need for a prosthetic eye.

Upon Solnha, Fara leads the Trigamon into bolstering _Caldara_ ’s defences as well as the fleet’s defences should the Galra ever invade. 

During the battle, Fara led a handful of Trigamon to man the ground turrets. Sadly, she was one of many who could not be saved when the turrets were targeted and the tunnels collapsed. Her body was set free to the stars.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[FELLFRIR]** _Pronounced: Fell-Free-Ear_  
Female Vhoadan  
Fellfrir is a pirate and Sault of her own ship: the Fellmot. She has a very strong view when it comes to the war, and although agreed with Lance that working together is for the best, finds it hard to see logic in certain missions done with infiltration. Fellfrir prefers a head-on approach, which can get her and her crew into some tight spots, but their stubbornness and strength prevails.  
After the battle for the Hycis’ freedom upon Genwar, Fellfrir learns to trust Valion’s judgement, willingly providing the support of her ships and crew towards the Solnha’s efforts in their fight against the Galra.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Fellfrir captained the Fellmot, holding her own against the sheer number of Galra that thought they’d wipe out the Solnha.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[FOCI]** _Pronounced: F-oh-kee_  
Rabbi  
Foci is a pirate in Eldar’s crew aboard the _Godolphin_. They are twenty one feet tall, although insist they are only twenty. Their size limits their movement around the ship, but they are always called upon to help unload shipments as well as scout on new planets for their sheer size to easily traverse the landscape. This could easily be done on speeder of in the _Godolphin_ itself, but even Eldar knows Foci likes to run when they can. Foci also likes to gamble, and are good friends with all of the crew, but most of all Ryul and Delphi, with whom they spend a lot of time, as the main hall is one particular area where Foci can stand at full height.  
On _Caldara_ , they have more manoeuvrability, and spend most of their time helping the Hycis and Draora with the construction of the Home Tree. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[GARECHT]** _Pronounced: Ga-wreck-t_  
Male Hasp  
Garecht is a pirate in Gereen’s crew aboard the _Rexx-Marth_. He spies for Orvis on the other crewmembers and naturally, is not to be trusted. Garecht seems to share the same desire for Lance as Gereen and Ovule, although his desires don’t seem to be as cardinal; he just wants someone to boss around, so as not to feel like he’s always under everyone’s boot. The want for an underling might be also him trying to imitate the others around him, as if it would make him seem stronger. (It wouldn’t.)  
After Valion’s and Gereen’s duel, Garecht went missing when Ovule and Orvis did. He was later found, dead, having been killed by the Arroyo during their departure from Uris. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[GEREEN]** _Pronounced: G-air-een_  
Male Pawther  
Gereen is Sault of the _Rexx-Marth_ , and lover to Orvis. He still believes in the old ways of Pantheon, despite its destruction, yet does not respect Eldar who stands above him in status as Eldar has dismissed traditions since the war obliterated their planet. Due to his birth as a Dull, a branch of the Pawther race, Gereen cannot withstand the “Will Of Prime,” which is Eldar’s birth-right as Prime.  
When Lance bests Gereen in a duel of Camseil, he realises the fault in his views and accepts Lance as someone to follow. From then on, his relationships with the other Saults and crews grows until he becomes a soldier everyone can trust.

During the war upon _Caldara_ , he and Eldar lead the final attack, claiming victory against the Galra.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[IEFYR]** _Pronounced: Ee-Ef-Ear_  
Male Angkor  
Iefyr is a young pirate in his father, Irian’s crew. He has strong respect for Roamer, and regularly joins her crew on missions, to keep the alliances between the _Wearne_ and Dawnil strong. Iefyr’s love for adventure shows in his lack of discipline and his ever-curious nature that has landed him danger on many an occasion. Yet, despite Iefyr’s faults, he is one of the keenest of the Solnha to see them succeed.  
Iefyr is loyal to Valion after seeing many of his feats against the Galra, and vowed loyalty to him and his cause.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ Iefyr fights beside Valion, as a gunner when they fly beside him, and fighting upon the surface when the ship is hit.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[IRIAN]**  
Male Angkor  
Irian is Sault of his ship, The Dawnil, and father of Iefyr. Unlike his rambunctious son, Irian is less enthusiastic about fighting in the war and so brings a cautious approach to all his missions, meaning he and his crew have had many successful missions with few altercations with the Galra. Yet, this also means Irian is quick to withdraw if the situation deems to difficult, or the risk out weights the reward.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Irian flew beside Roamer within the _Wearne_. After the ship crashed, he was rescued by the Hycis. But Irian succumbed to his injuries and passed in the days that followed. His body was set free to the stars.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[JO’FIR]** _Pronounced: Joe-Fur_  
Male Thorx  
Jo’fir is a pirate in Gereen’s crew aboard the _Rexx-Marth_. He is brother to Toil, and was the one to attack Lance with his Gar in the caves of Torous. He is also mate to Ygrainne, and joined the _Rexx-Marth_ for Eldar’s sake to help him keep an eye on Gereen and any of his underhanded actions. Jo’fir, alongside his sister help Gereen’s slaves where they can, smuggling them off ship to others.  
Jo’fir is one of three who fight alongside Valion during the battle on _Caldara_ , supporting him during battle.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ Jo’fir fought beside Valion, with him in the ship. The crash resulted in him being thrown unconscious, and gained minimal injuries that were quick to heal. Yet Jo’fir suffered from the loss of losing his sisters, Tanur and Toil, as well as Ygrainne, his mate, who was pregnant with their mate.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[KENMARE]** _Pronounced: Ken-m-air_  
Male Draora  
Kenmare is a pirate in Eldar’s crew aboard the _Godolphin_. He is brother to Rayon, and close friend of Lance, serving at times as a self-proclaimed bodyguard. He has feelings for Uilt’xen that, after following a bet lost against his brother and Ygrainne, he asked her out. Turns out, his feelings for her were mutual.  
Kenmare was apart of the infiltration group following Valion upon _Genwar_ , however, was not rescued when Valion was and was tortured by Orvis for seven Quintant until Voltron rescued him and the others. Kenmare, along with the others travel with Voltron until they heard Ygrainne’s distress signal, reuniting with Lance upon _Caldara_ after the battle was over. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[LEONEL]**  
Male Vhoadan  
Leonel is a pirate in Fellfrir’s crew aboard the _Fellmot_ having left after Fellfrir, chasing her so that he could fight for the sake of _Vons_ before the Galra found their homeworld. Leonel is quite childish in comparison to many, especially when he joins Lance’s small group before they infiltrate _Genwar_. He quickly grows close to Lance and the others, fighting alongside them and supporting Valion and his hopes for Solnha.  
However, on _Genwar_ Leonel was not rescued when Valion was, and remained behind to be tortured by Orvis for seven Quintant until Voltron rescued him and the others. Leonel, along with the others travel with Voltron until they heard Ygrainne’s distress signal, reuniting with Lance upon _Caldara_ after the battle was over. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[LYLA]**  
Female Half-Galran  
Lyla is a member of the Blades whose main responsibilities lie in and around _Symir_ , and one of the blades that worked with Voltron for the sake of searching for Lance. She helped Hunk and Pidge sought through gathered intelligence, as well as joining Voltron and some of the Blades for their mission to _Genwar_ , resulting in the freeing of the Solnha still imprisoned there.  
She may, or may not, have a crush on Pidge. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[MATRIARCH]**  
Female Draora  
Matriarch is the All-Mother of the surviving Draora. She and her people agreed to fight with the Solnha after Lance, Kenmare and Rayon visited them to ask for their aid. Already knowing of the Human’s strength, the Matriarch was quick to agree, supplying ships to the cause and leaving _Jastra_ for _Caldara_ when the Solnha claimed it as their homeworld. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[MOHR’S]** _Pronounced: Mo-horse_  
Female Trigamon  
Mohr’s is a Pirate in Gereen’s crew, aboard the _Rexx-Marth_. She spied on Lance when she was aboard the Castle Of Lions under the pretence of being rescued by the Paladins from an attack. Mohr’s did not set out to hurt Lance, but was simply following the orders of her Sault: Gereen. She bears no ill will to Lance, nor Lance to her, and works hard to reinforce the weapons on the _Rexx-Marth_ , to keep the Solnha fleet strong.  
Upon Solnha, Mohr’s was one of many Trigamon who threw themselves into the task of bolstering _Caldara_ ’s defences as well as the fleet’s defences should the Galra ever invade.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Mohr’s helped man the ground turrets. Sadly, she could not be saved when the turrets were targeted and the tunnels collapsed. Her body was set free to the stars.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[NYE]**  
Male Hycis  
Nye is a surviving Hycis that was not enslaved when his home world, Genwar, was attacked and captured by the Galra. He sought out the Solnha’s aid after meeting with Irian, who came to the planet he took refuge on. After hearing his story, Irian took Nye and his kin to Roamer, who set about making plans to see it that the Solnha would rescue the Hycis, and free Genwar from Galra control.  
After _Genwar_ , Nye and the Hycis swore themselves to Valion’s cause, joining him and the Solnha upon _Caldara_ , where they constructed the Home Tree and fought when the Galra invaded. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[OR’]**  
Female Galran Kit  
Or’ is the equivalent of a twelve year old child. She is a pirate in Eldar’s crew and helps to translate messages from Galran text for the Solnha alliance. Or’ faces a lot of judgement from other crews – as she is Galran - who do not understand her vital role in the Solnha movement, thus, faces harsh rejection and sometimes abuse at the hands of others. After one such occasion involving Or’ and individuals from Roamer’s crew, Lance stepped in and had the Saults deem any disrespect for Or’ meant disrespect to Solnha, and that such individuals were not welcome to fight the Galra. Needless to say, Or’ no longer faced any abuse, a fact she is most grateful to Lance for.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Or’ stood with Ygrainne, helping her keep communication open between the Solnha ships and help direct attacks and support for the different squadrons.  
Sadly, Or’ did not survive that attack on the Peak, but perished painlessly. She was laid to rest among the stars.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[ORVIS]**  
Female Arroyo  
Orvis is a pirate in Gereen’s crew as well as his lover. Due to their bond, she cannot withstand the “Will Of Prime.” Orvis is also sister to Ovule. She is similar to Anadón in the way she controls others, including Gereen. She has Garecht to spy on the crew, and doesn’t put herself in danger if she can send someone else. If she cannot, then missions are abandoned.

After Valion’s victory over Gereen, Orvis and her brother abandoned the Solnha, betraying them to the Galra. They killed Garecht before they left and warned the Galra that Genwar was due an attack. Orvis remained upon Genwar and attacked Valion when he and the Solnha came to free the Hycis. Unable to kill Valion, but successful in capturing Uilt’xen, Rayon, Kenmare and Leonel, Orvis remained to torture them, for fun, as she already held all the knowledge they did. 

When Voltron rescued the Solnha from Genwar, they mistakenly took Orvis with them, who, after being caught out by the Solnha, teased them and hurt them further by boasting that “Valion was dead.” 

Keith killed her by snapping her neck.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[OVULE]**  
Male Arroyo  
Ovule is a pirate in Gereen’s crew as well as brother to Orvis. He has a strong desire for Lance, and not being bound to any Pawther does not leave him affected by the “Will Of Prime.” He once attacked Lance, but was stopped by Eldar, who has made it clear that if Ovule raises a hand against him again, then he has simply signed his own death certificate, the “Will of Prime” be damned.

After Valion’s victory over Gereen, Ovule and his sister abandoned the Solnha, betraying them to the Galra. They killed Garecht before they left and warned the Galra that Genwar was due an attack. 

Ovule was not present during the attack on Genwar. His whereabouts are still unknown.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[PELAX]**  
Male Galran  
Pelax is a mentioned member of the Blades who acts as a spy for the Blade of Marmora. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[QEMBA]** _Pronounced: K-ember_  
Male Galran  
Qemba is a member of the Blades who joins Voltron and other fellow blades in their quest for Lance, joining them when the infiltrated _Genwar_ , helping to free the Solnha still imprisoned there. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[RAYON]**  
Male Draora  
Rayon is a pirate in Eldar’s crew. He is brother to Kenmare, and close friend of Lance, serving at times as a self-proclaimed bodyguard. Rayon is the older of the two Draora and always looks out for his kid-brother. He has great respect for Eldar and Lance, and will willingly lay down his life for the sake of protecting them, and the Solnha altogether.  
Rayon was a part of the infiltration group following Valion upon Genwar, however, was not rescued when Valion was and was tortured by Orvis for seven Quintant until Voltron rescued him and the others. Rayon, along with the others travel with Voltron until they heard Ygrainne’s distress signal, reuniting with Lance upon _Caldara_ after the battle was over. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[ROAMER]** _Pronounced: Row-mer_  
Female Hyaline  
Roamer is Captain of _Wearne_. She possesses two brains, making her the main strategist for the Solnha Alliance. Despite Roamer’s mental capabilities, she is not a firm believer in clothes and spends the most of her time naked, something Lance had to learn to grow accustomed to, what with all the time they spent in meetings and planning mission raids. Roamer is intrigued by Lance, and his different way of thinking. She is impressed by his capability of speaking and persuading the Solnha to work together – something she has been trying for many Movements.

Upon _Caldara_ , Roamer’s role remained the same as before; being chief coordinator in the Solnha’s movements, planning supply runs, reaching out to other alliances and monitoring the Galra’s movements. 

During the battle, Roamer faced many Galra before the Solnha could scramble to action, taking a lot of fire and in turn, being forced to use the _Wearne_ itself as a weapon. Roamer suffered serious injuries, and following the care and efforts of Tho’xemae and Coran alike, her life was saved. However, Roamer’s lower body was too damaged and she no longer had manoeuvrability of her limbs. Bumi created her a chair that hovered, to allow her ease of accessibility as she continues to heal.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[RYUL]** _Pronounced: Ree-ull_  
Male Balmeran  
Ryul is a pirate in Eldar’s crew, working as a Pilot and Mechanic. He is close to Lance and Foci alike, and likes to listen to Lance’s tales when he was a paladin. He is a lover of gossip and gambling, meaning he sometimes puts his foot in things and gets himself into trouble.

When the Solnha move to _Caldara_ , Ryul’s role stays pretty much the same, with the added responsibilities of relaying messages between, not only the Solnha fleet, but allies about the universe, as well as supporting Roamer by keeping tabs on patrolling Galran units too. 

During the battle, Ryul fought beside Eldar upon the _Godolphin._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[TANUR]**  
Female Thorx  
Tanur is a pirate in Roamer’s Crew. Her defining feature is a leopard-like print on her skin. She is close to Cersaelk and her other Thorx kin, supporting the Solnha where necessary but mainly providing protection for their Sault.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Tanur rode beside Roamer within the _Wearne_ , escaping with her Sault before the ship crashed. Her body was never recovered.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[THO’XEMAE]** _Pronounced: Fo-ks-may_  
Male Daratrine  
Tho’xemae, or Tho’, is a pirate in Eldar’s crew, working as their medic. He is strict about self-care and easily flustered by Lance and the Draora Twin’s need to fight and injure themselves. He is disproving of Uilt’xen’s un-Daratrine attitude, yet does not dislike her for it. They share a bond similar to father and daughter, despite being similar ages.

Upon _Caldara_ , Tho’s responsibility as medic remain the same, and he takes charge of the healing and med bays within the Home Tree. 

During the battle, Tho’ remains in the infirmary, treating the injured that are brought in whilst the battle raged on.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[TOIL]**  
Female Thorx  
Toil is a pirate in Gereen’s Crew and sister to Jo’ Fir. She is close to Ygrainne and will report information to her and Eldar about Gereen and his crew’s actions. Toil, alongside her brother help Gereen’s slaves where they can, smuggling them off ship to others.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Toil rode beside Roamer within the _Wearne_ , escaping before the ship crashed. Her body was never recovered.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[THRIGG]**  
Male Galran  
Thrigg is a mentioned member of the Blades who acts as a spy for the Blade of Marmora. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[UILT’XEN]** _Pronounced: Ilt-zen_  
Female Daratrine  
Uilt’xen is a pirate in Eldar’s crew. She is a close friend of Lance, serving at times as a self-proclaimed bodyguard as well as a secondary gunner for the _Godolphin_. She, unlike her Daratrine Kin, speaks through violence. With her budding romantic relationship with Kenmare, punching him is a sign of affection for her. Eldar has specifically asked her not to hit Lance however, as she is known to leave bruises.  
Uilt’xen was a part of the infiltration group following Valion upon Genwar, however, was not rescued when Valion was and was tortured by Orvis for seven Quintant until Voltron rescued her and the others. Uilt’xen, along with the others travel with Voltron until they heard Ygrainne’s distress signal, reuniting with Lance upon _Caldara_ after the battle was over. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[VALION]**  
Valion is the title Lance adopts as Leader of the Solnha, and, inadvertently, almost creates a second personality inside himself, more serious, more attentive to being a Leader and looking at the bigger picture for Solnha’s future. It is noticed by many of the Solnha close to Lance, that when he is ‘Valion’ he is different. Even Eldar notes that his scent and aura are changed. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[VIRIDALL]**  
Male Pawther  
Viridall is a Pawther who stands with Fellfrir and her crew. He wished to serve Eldar as Prime, but first wishes to repay his debt to Fellfrir for saving his life. Eldar agreed, and with their agreement, the crew of the _Godolphin_ and the Fellmot are close allies. Viridall, like Eldar and Gereen, hold the rituals of Pantheon sacred, and stand against the Galra to protect their last home: _Tuatha._

During the battle upon _Caldara_ Viridall fights beside Valion, as a gunner when they fly beside him, and fighting upon the surface when the ship is hit.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[VULGNAR]**  
Male Galran  
Vulgnar is a mentioned member of the Blades who acts as a spy for the Blade of Marmora. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[VUSKYN]**  
Male Half-Galran  
Vuskyn is a member of the Blades who joins Voltron and other fellow blades in their quest for Lance, joining them when the infiltrated _Genwar_. He knowingly sacrificed himself, allowing Voltron and the Blades to escape with the Solnha prisoners. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[WILT]**  
Male Trigamon  
Wilt is a Pirate in Gereen’s crew, aboard the _Rexx-Marth_. He spied on Lance when he was aboard the Castle Of Lions under the pretence of being rescued by the Paladins from an attack. Wilt did not set out to hurt Lance, but was simply following the orders of his Sault: Gereen. He bears no ill will to Lance, nor Lance to him, and works hard to reinforce the weapons on the _Rexx-Marth_ , to keep the Solnha fleet strong.  
Upon Solnha, Wilt was one of many Trigamon who threw themselves into the task of bolstering _Caldara_ ’s defences as well as the fleet’s defences should the Galra ever invade.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Wilt helped man the ground turrets. Sadly, he could not be saved when the turrets were targeted and the tunnels collapsed. His body was set free to the stars.  
_Mei ó maire._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[YGRAINNE]** _Pronounced: Ee-grain_  
Female Thorx  
Ygrainne is a pirate in Eldar’s Crew and close to Toil who will report information to her and Eldar about Gereen and his crew’s actions. She serves as a pilot for the _Godolphin_. Ygrainne is also mate to Jo’fir and worries for him while he remains on the _Rexx-Marth_. Following Gereen’s defeat in his Camseil Battle with Lance, Ygrainne has begun to worry less, allowing her to focus on her pregnancy.

During the battle upon _Caldara_ , Ygrainne led the main force that kept communication open between the Solnha ships, as well as directing attacks and calling in support for the different squadrons.  
Sadly, Ygrainne did not survive that attack on the Peak. She was laid to rest among the stars, alongside her unborn child.  
_Mei ó maire, et al_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[YUU]**  
Yuu is a mentioned Solnha, who pilots the _Wearne_ under leadership of Roamer. He died when the _Wearne_ crashed, during the battle upon _Caldara._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[ZAOS]** _Pronounced: Zay-oh-ss_  
Female Glexiath  
Zaos is the star-child that stands to support Lance during his battle with Gereen. She supports him, even granting him _“Fila Ion”_ which is strong armour of her people, to help him in his fight against the Galra.  
Zaos is held in high esteem by all others, as she is seen as a powerful being, much like a celestial being with great power. Such she uses for the Solnha’s benefit, and for Lance’s, upon _Genwar_ and later, upon _Caldara_ during the battle. She speaks to the Wraiths, the Children of the Mountain, and pulls them in to support the Solnha and fight the Galra. 


	2. Alien Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Races - Includes: _Sentient Species, Wild Creatures_

** \--- ALIEN RACES --- **

** \--- Sentient Species --- **

**[ALTEAN]**   
Altean Characters (within Fanfiction) : _Allura, Coran_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[ANGKOR ]**   
_Unknown Home Planet_  
Angkor are Moth-like creatures with four arms and thin wings that enable gliding, and low-level flight. Their bodies, heads and shoulders are heavily furred while their arms and legs are covered in a dense, yet light marrow-type shell, that provides them with a natural defence, yet they still somewhat weak creatures compared to others. They are not violent by nature, but will swarm together when threatened or attacked. Angkor live in large colonies peacefully, and are Omnivores.   
Angkor Characters: _Iefyr, Irian_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[ARROYO ]** _Pronounced: Arrow-yo_   
_Unknown Home Planet_  
Arroyo are large, crocodile-like creatures with colourful feathers that form in the way of spines from the top of their heads to their shoulder blades. They are violent by nature and live in small groups, carnivorous with quick tempers. Arroyo are very territorial, and will even attack their own kind if one was to accidently stumble into one’s home or den. To court a mate of another is punishable by death, yet it is a very common act, as well as a show of power when the two dominants fight for the female, or male. Once one fighter is dead, the matter is deemed closed, as the two fighting parties have sorted it between themselves.  
Arroyo Characters: _Orvis, Ovule_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[BALMERAN]**   
Balmeran Characters (within Fanfiction) : _Ryul_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[BO ‘HUNT]**   
_Unknown Home Planet_  
Bo ‘Hunt are bi-pedal creatures with large arms that flatten into three-finger hands, tough, leather-like skin and discernible markings that vary with colours. They are inquisitive creatures, and over the years have become known as nomadic traders. Their sociable ways mean it is easy for them to integrate themselves with other species, providing safety and companionship as well as an innate sense of curiosity that can push civilisations to further themselves..  
Bo’ Hunt Characters : _Dart_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[CADA]**   
Home Planet: _Agoutima_  
Hailing from Agoutima, Cada are aliens that have remained to themselves, for fear of angering the Galra. They once thrived through trade, but now only survive with the scavenging of Torous. Even with their want to not to bring too much attention to themselves, the Galra attacked, however were saved by Voltron. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[DARATRINE]**   
Home Planet: _Natrine_  
Daratrine’s are naturally armoured creatures, with Bioluminescent skin protected by such. They are commonly artistically minded and have strong defences due to their exo-skeleton structure. Daratrine are usually strict and stubborn, rarely venturing from the known to try and find alternate solutions, meaning talking with one can provide a very frustrating experience.  
Daratrine Characters: _Tho’xemae, Uilt’xen_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[DEATHLIER]**   
_Unknown Home Planet_  
Deathlier are of average height, with hammer-head shaped heads and have excellent night vision. Their disadvantage to their heads is that, if struck hard enough, can injure them greatly – Brea can attest to that. They are omnivorous, but prefer fish to red meats, having learnt to hunt in shallow waters. Webbed hands and feet allow for ease of effort when swimming.   
Deathlier Characters : _Brea, Yuu_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[DRAORA]** _Pronounced: Dray-or-ah_   
Home Planet: _Jastra_  
Draora are large, armoured Tortoise-like creatures, with huge armoured shells, yet the inability to pull their limbs into the space of their shell like the terra-creatures. Draora are three fingered and somewhat peaceful creatures, but given their structure and build, make excellent fighters if threatened. Draora have gills which enable them to breathe underwater. Their appetite is mainly plants, but their razor beaks make tearing meat an easy feat, if unable to find appropriate food.  
Draora Characters: _Kenmare, Matriarch, Rayon_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[GALRA]**   
Galran Characters (within Fanfiction) : _Chejva, Kolivan, Or’, Pelax, Thrigg, Vulgnar,_  
Half-Galran Characters (within Fanfiction) : _Antok, Keith, Lyla, Qemba, Regris, Vuskyn_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[GLEXIATH]**   
_Unknown Home Planet_  
Glexiath are formless beings, with the ability to change their shape. They are peaceful creatures and have no need for oxygen, preferring to float in space, camouflaged by their own skin which maps constellations and stars. Not much is known about Glexiath, only that they are very wise, and to have one be in your favour means very good luck. Legends and stories suggest Glexiath to be very strong creatures, but little can be confirmed. The meeting of Zaos is one such that has not been heard of in over a Millenia.   
Glexiath Characters: _Zaos_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[HASP]**   
_Unknown Home Planet_   
Hasp are frog-like creatures, whose skin boils and pusses in heat. They are herbivores but still territorial creatures, preferring to live in solitude. Their small structure and reactive bodies mean they struggle to adapt in other climates. They cling to other, larger life forms for safety, finding territory in their blind spots.  
Hasp Characters: _Garecht_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[HUMAN]**   
Human Characters (within Fanfiction) : _Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Shiro_  
Half-Human Characters (within Fanfiction) : _Keith_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[HYALINE]** _Pronounced: Hiya-leen_   
_Unknown Home Planet_   
Hyaline are creatures with two brains inside heart-shaped heads that pulse in time to their heartbeat, or varying on their mood. They have two large tentacles, flattened at the end to use as feet and two thinner, shorter tentacles that are used like arms. The remaining tentacles are reminiscent of hair and grow one roughly every five Deca-Phoeb, indicating their age. Their average life span extends to 150 Earthen years.  
Hyaline Characters: _Roamer_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[HYCIS ]** _Pronounced: Hi-sis_   
Home Planet: _Genwar_  
Hycis are large, armoured creatures, similar to Draora and a distance relative separate through mutations. Hycis are three fingered and somewhat peaceful creatures, but given their structure and build, make excellent fighters if threatened. Unlike Draora they no longer have gills, and their shells are flatter with the same inability to pull their limbs inside. However, Hycis are stronger in their hands and have an innate skill when it comes from carving rock with their bare hands.  
Hycis Characters: _Nye_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[MYSISERS]**   
Mysisers are a race of long-extinct aliens that were known for their violent nature, far more than the Galra. They ran themselves into extinction after destroying their own civilisation with war – the only thing they knew what to do. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[MERMAID]**   
Mermaid Characters (within Fanfiction) : _Delphi_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[ONGARITES]** _Pronounced: on-gar-eye-ts_   
Home Planet: _Ongar_  
Native to Ongar, Ongarites are small, pudgy creatures that hide themselves in suits for protection. They are inquisitive, but their lack of focus means tasks are hardly finished in short periods of time. A little order, and they might be one of the most successful and ingenuitive species in the Galaxy. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[PAWTHER]**   
Native to Pantheon   
Pawther’s are large creatures, resembling between a Panther and a Fox. They are largely communal creatures and live within a hierarchy similar to Alpha, Beta and such. Alphas, or more commonly, Prime’s, have the ability to call upon the Will of Prime which allows them to order lesser status Pawther’s. Prime’s have notable distinctions, such as longer tails and four arms rather than two. Females are shorter and Dulls – the lowest ranking of a Pawther – have smaller tails and larger ears.   
The ranks are as follows: Prime – Alpha, Solar – Beta, Duos – Delta, Dull – Omega. (The aspects of each ranks is not reminiscent of Omega-verse Laws).  
A Pawther’s status has little effect on their lives, although only a Prime is allowed to be upon the Pawther’s equivalent of a throne, in case of War.   
Pawther Characters: _Eldar - Prime, Gereen - Dull, Viridall - Solar_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[PHIORD]** _Pronounced: Fee-Or’d_   
_Unknown Home Planet_   
Phiord are similar to nature Nymphs, with green skin the sprouts leaves. They dress themselves in plants to help for camouflage, purely for defence purposes as these Aliens are strictly vegetarian. Which, might be seen as cannibalistic, considering how they are very much like plants themselves… 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[RABBI]** _Pronounced: Rab-Eye_   
_Unknown Home Planet_   
Rabbi are large, genderless giants that can grow to the height of thirty foot. They vary in appearance, some having horns and others not, have small tails and are cloven hoofed. This makes them very good runners, and their sparse bone structure allows them to move quickly, despite their size. Rabbi are a race yet to develop intergalactic travel, yet some, such as Foci, have left their home world aboard other ships, and have colonised other planets, or joined other species to provide protection for them in exchange for knowledge or shared territory on the planet.  
Rabbi Characters: _Foci_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[THORX ]** _Pronounced: Faw-ks_   
_Unknown Home Planet_   
Thorx are thin, limber creatures and very flexible. They have natural claws and live in close knit prides. On their home planet, they are nomadic but remain peaceful with others of their race, unless threatened. Thorx have one mate in their life and join young. If a mate of one is killed, it is rare, and frowned upon, to find another. Many Thorx, whose mates have passed, will raise their young before dying of heartbreak.  
Thorx Characters: _Cersaelk, Jo’fir, Tanur, Toil, Ygrainne_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[TRIGAMON]**   
Native to Valhi Six   
Trigamon are short, Bi-Pedal Bush Baby-like creatures. They lives in close knit packs and are a prey-like creature, preferring to run from danger than stand their ground. They are inquisitive and intelligent, and the backbone of the Solnha Movement mechanics, bolstering the ships defences and technology.  
Trigamon Characters: _Bumi, Elmore, Fara, Mohr’s, Wilt_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[VHOADAN]** _Pronounced: Vo-ah-don_   
Native to Vons   
Vhoadan are spider-like creatures with poisonous barbs. In fact, the poison they secrete is remarkably similar to caffeine, which is poisonous to many alien creatures, except Humans. Lance scared many of his crew by downing an entire beaker of the stuff.   
Vhoadan Characters: _Fellfrir, Leonel_

** \--- Wild Creatures --- **

**[CRETIN]**   
Cretin are wild creatures native to Torous. They are small, like mice and are the main source of food for Kokachets. They themselves feast on bugs and insects and can survive the harsh conditions of the hot, nearly lifeless junk-world. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[KOKOCHET]** _Pronounced: K-k-che_   
Kokochet are wild creatures native to Torous. They have six legs and are carnivorous, territorial and prefer warm to hot temperate. Kokochet resemble Teran-moles, and their coats remain in the colour spectrum of browns and reds. They are territorial, and live in large burrows underground – such caves used by Ovule and his party when capturing Lance when he was still the Blue Paladin. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[KRELL]**   
Krell are wild creatures native to Torous. They are short stumpy, toothy troll-like creatures that prefer to eat metal and ore. The acid in their stomach breaks down their food and their droppings are quite precious on under-ground trade markets. They are one of the reasons raiders and traders visit Torous, despite its harsh climate. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[LAFFU]** _Pronounced: Laugh-oo_   
Laffu are wild creatures native to Pantheon and Tuatha. They are fluffy owls with pom-pom tails, with a varied diet and a peaceful life. They once thrived on Pantheon, but after the planet’s destruction at the hands of the Galra, the only surviving colony remains on Tuatha, in the Caesura system. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[LIMULI]** _Pronounced: Lim-you-lie_   
Limuli are wild creatures native to Pantheon and Tuatha. They are small, dragon-like creatures with crystal, see-through wings and dulcet songs. They once thrived on Pantheon, but after the planet’s destruction at the hands of the Galra, the only surviving colony remains on Tuatha, in the Caesura system. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[LURKER]**   
Lurkers are creatures much like an Earthen octopus, but they make space their home and feast on fire and heat. This doesn’t bode well for spacecraft that unwillingly wander into a squad of Lurker’s Territory. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[MALTOK]**   
Maltok are old creatures, similar to Earthen raptors. They live in large deserts and are essentially blind, but with sensitive pads of their feet they hunt prey through vibrations. They are known for being vicious, are tear prey apart with their many rows of teeth. They can unhinge their jaws to eat large creatures, including young Maltok should they feel hungry. Maltok are the highest in the food chain in their environments. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[NUMENERA]**   
Numenera are wild creatures native to Pantheon, Tuatha, Calarel and Birla. They are plains creatures, travelling in herds and provide a portion of the meat diet for the Solnha pirates. They are rhino-like in appearance, yet hornless and fast when stampeding. They are peaceful if not provoked, and provide perfect mounts for traversing vast distances on the ground. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[PANGOL]** _Pronounced: pan-gull_   
_Unknown Home Planet_   
Pangol are wild creatures with two brains. They are omnivorous but peaceful and rarely do much more than sleep. Lance was disappointed to discover this after learning of a creature with two brains. Luckily he met Roamer, who more than met his expectations. 


	3. Systems And Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Systems And Planets

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: AUTN’FIR]**  
Autn’fir contains: _Unknown Planets_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: BALTER]**  
Balter contains: _Calarel, Wyle, Zaltarish_

 **[CALAREL]**  
Calarel’s tundra is similar to Arus, with green plains, hills and few mountains. Instead of large seas, it hold many winding rivers and supports a vast array of wild creatures that provide sustenance for the crews of the Solnha. It holds no civilisation and isn’t near any valuable or strategic planets, meaning the Galra rarely venture to it. Yet it does not provide a good location for an outpost, considering the nearby asteroid field that scrambled communication and the vast array of electrical storms in the outer surroundings of the planet leave only few windows for entry and departure. Any outpost would be trapped if the Galra came to attack, leaving Calarel only a hunting ground and nothing more. 

**[WYLE]**  
Wyle is a planet with a warm climate at all seasons of its orbit around its sun. It is desert and dust, supporting little life other than bugs and small rodents that live underground. It is neutral ground for the Solnha, when they conduct meetings or need somewhere to hide and make repairs while in the Balter System. 

**[ZALTARISH]**  
_Undetermined Landscape/Climate_  
Gereen recently freed Zaltarish from Galra reign, thus procuring an outpost on its surface to help with the communication of feeding intelligence back to the Solnha Fleet. Zaltarish lies on the outskirts of the Balta system, and was the planet that Nye and his kin sought shelter after escaping Genwar. It is a commonly fought-over territory with the Galra, who always keep returning to claim it. Yet it’s location and lack of resources is unclear why. Even Roamer doesn’t know.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: CAESURAE]** _Pronounced: Say-soar-ay_  
Caesurae contains: _Genwar, Tuatha, Uris, Vons_

 **[GENWAR]**  
Genwar is a planet whose surface consists of large rivers and dense rainforests, similar to the Pantheon home-world and Tuatha. It is home to the Hycis and holds a natural resource of Hexhoth Quartz, thus making it desirable for the Galra who have claimed it as a mining outpost for three movements, until the liberation of its people and the planets destruction at the hand of the Solnha. 

**[SOLROR]**  
_Undetermined Landscape/Climate_

**[TUATHA]** _Pronounced: Too-ay-tha_  
Tuatha was once a part of Pantheon, and shares its tundra of dense rainforests and large rivers. Eldar once took Lance there, to show him the last surviving planet similar to his own, now-destroyed homeworld. It is largely populated by creatures, but due to Pantheon law and tradition, is not to be civilised. It is the Old Pantheon and remains that way, even despite the war. 

**[URIS]** _Pronounced: Your-iss_  
Uris is a planet of Mountains, Valleys and seas. There is little surface vegetation, yet the seas remain bountiful and provide the Hycis with a sanctuary following their homeworld’s capture. It is also the location that Roamer chooses to host the Solnha Alliance meeting. Subsequently, it is also the arena for Lance and Gereen during their Camseil battle.

 **[VONS]**  
Vons is the Vhoadan home world with structures of razor-sharp spikes and ridges. The Vhoadan built bridges and buildings hung between the spires, and are one of the very few species that are able to call the hostile world their home.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: DWALE]**  
Dwale contains: _Unknown Planets_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: EVERALL]**  
Galra Operated System 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: IITHARRA]**  
Iitharra contains: _Unknown Planets_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: KARTA XI]**  
Karta XI contains: _Galen, Jastra, Nix, Oruro, Vesper_

 **[GALEN]**  
Galen is a star in Karta XI, and is orbited by Jastra and her two moons. 

**[JASTRA]**  
_Unspecified Tundra_  
Jastra is the home-world of the Draora and ally to the Solnha, as well as Matriarch, their All-Mother, who agreed to support the alliance following Lance’s visit to her planet with Kenmare and Rayon.  
Jastra has two moons: Vesper and Oruro, both mountainous and craggy, with only small creatures able to survive on what little vegetation grows. 

**[NIX]**  
Nix is an unoccupied planet, once mined by the Galra enough that they collapsed the eco-system and made it barren. Over time, however, life has returned. The planet’s rock remains black, with little nutrients, but trees of white bark and pink leaves give colour as much as the water which remains the warm colour of roses. It is the first planet that Lance sees and ocean since leaving the Paladin’s, making him a little homesick. He has yet to return. 

**[ORURO]**  
Oruro is Jastra’s outer orbiting moon. 

**[VESPER]**  
Vesper is Jastra’s inner orbiting moon.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: LEUEN]** _Pronounced: Loo-en_  
Leuen contains: _Venris_

 **[VENRIS]**  
Venris is a volatile planet, with dense jungles and rock mountains. Only the most adaptable flora and fauna have been able to thrive after the Galra overmined the planet and disrupted its very nature.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: MEDELLIN]**  
Medellin contains: _Caldara, Ongar_

 **[CALDARA]**  
_Caldara_ is a planet of mountainous regions with high, snow-covered mountain ranges with low sweeping valleys with rivers and lush green plains that support an array of life. It was a part of the Ongarites’ territory, _Caldara_ being the sixth moon to orbit their home-world, Ongar, until they gave it to Solnha as a gift, and as part of a treaty of peace. Now it is a thriving home world of the once-pirate fleet turned rebel alliance. 

**[ONGAR]**  
_Unspecified Tundra_  
Ongar is an occupied planet by the Ongarites. They hold a peace treaty with Solnha, giving them the territory of their sixth moon: _Caldara_.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: NAIRN]**  
Nairn contains: _Nairn Asteroid Belt, Uthorim_

 **[NAIRN’S ASTEROID BELT]**  
Nairn’s Asteroid Belt is the location where Voltron first saved the Trigamon, and the location of Lance’s first encounter with Gereen and Ovule, who poisoned him with Sugkie. After Lance left, and Voltron chased after him, no one has returned to the location. 

**[UTHORIM]**  
Uthorim is a planet that was desolated by a solar flare. Its surface is highly toxic, shown that it rains Bismuth. Xanthorium is mineable, yet the toxic conditions make it nearly impossible to acquire. The Galra have lost too many robots and slaves to it’s harsh conditions, leaving them no other choice than to give up and search for the resources somewhere else. Needless to say, Zarkon was not informed of the operation’s retreat.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: ORRIN]**  
Orrin contains: _Unknown Planets_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: PERAGM]**  
Peragm contains: _Unknown Planets_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: QUAR-KLUX]**  
Quar-Klux is the Galran name for the Milky-Way. Contains: _Earth_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: RUSE MINOR]**  
Ruse Minor contains: _Agoutima, Torous_

 **[AGOUTIMA]**  
Agoutima is a small, mild weathered planet, plains and shallow seas. It is a planet that few bypass by assumption of desolation, but holds a good supply chain with the surrounding systems, although the denizens; Cada remain to be fairly behind in their space exploration, compared to many others. With little natural resources, they rely on scavenging from Torous, in the nearby region. The Galra recently made to attack the planet, in hopes of claiming it for a base, in the hopes of winning back Torous from the Solnha. Voltron prevents this during their search for Lance, however, without knowing the true reason to why Agoutima was attacked in the first place. 

**[TOROUS]**  
Torous is a dusty, junk planet with deep cracks in it’s crust that give way to molten rivers that burn and devour the junk dropped from ships. It has little vegetation, yet remains to hold life with Kokochet, Cretins and Krell. Torus’s trove is put to use with scavenging parts for the Solnha, and has seen many a scuffle with the Galra who plan to cut off the planet from the Alliance’s reach. Torous is yet to be captured by the Galra however, allowing the Solnha to come and go as they need.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: SYMIR]**  
Ruse Minor contains: _Agoutima, Torous_

 **[FILAREL]**  
Filarel is a small, barren planet that the Marmora have claimed, and use as the base of the operations in and around the Symir System.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: TALLADEGA]**  
Talladega is a Galra operated System close to the Solnha territories. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: VALFUR]**  
Valfur contains: _Unknown Planets_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[System: VARO]**  
Valfur contains: _Unknown Planets_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[Planets of Unknown Systems]**

 **[CONTOIS]**  
Contois is a populated planet whose expanses of fields are decorated with spire-type rocks that rise from the ground, broken up by swift rivers and sparse forests. It is home to a small, unnamed creature that can be described as _“lighter than air and softer than water,”_ who float in the air, making the place serene and magical.

 **[EUVE]** _Pronounced: Eve_  
Euve is a magical place, where the trees speak and the earth listens, the sea stretches into the sky and sunset sinks deep into the soil. 

**[GRIEZIAN SUR]**  
Griezian Sur is the homeworld of the Trigamon. Its climate is humid and tundra mainly rainforests. 

**[HAEVAUL]**  
_Unspecified Tundra_

 **[IBIS]**  
Ibis is a fairly large planet, with wide stretching open plains. Its weather is unexplained, in the fact that when many venture down to Ibis, they are met with strong winds that seem to chase them away, as if the very planet didn’t want them there.

 **[KUSTIG]**  
_Unspecified Tundra_

 **[NARBRA]**  
Narbra fools a passer-by into believing it to be a barren planet. But upon entering the atmosphere, anyone would be able to tell that the surface is not in fact that surface, but a layer of cloud. Beneath this is a wonderful world, shelter from intense sunlight, providing a particular environment for all kinds of creatures. Around the planet, tall spires of rock stretch up to the endless cloud cover, much like columns holding up a ceiling. 

**[NATRINE]**  
_Unspecified Tundra_  
Natrine is the Daratrine’s home-world. Little is known by the Solnha about it, such as it’s climate and the system it is a part of, as Tho’xemae is too busy to talk, and it’s a sore subject for Uilt’xen so asking her is like asking for a punch in the face. 

**[PANTHEON]**  
Pantheon was once a planet covered in dense rainforests and large rivers. Yet it fell to the hands of the Galra, as well as the Pawther civilisation who were either slaughtered or enslaved. Few escaped before the total destruction that blew up the planet. Once Eldar’s home-world. Now, no more. 

**[PELL]**  
Pell is also known as the _“the Tree of No Soil”_ for its sheer size is made up of an entanglement of large trees, whose branches are wide and sturdy enough to build vast cities upon. Many have tried to venture down to its inner roots, but no one is yet to return… 

**[RUIHYN]** _Pronounced: Ruin_  
_Unspecified Tundra_


	4. Alien Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Culture - Includes: _Ceremonies And Rituals, Food Plants And Medicine, Elements, Spacecrafts, Other_

**\--- ALIEN CULTURE ---**

** \--- Ceremonies And Rituals --- **

**[CAMSEIL ]** _Pronounced: Cam-sell_  
Camseil is a Pawthen Ceremony, or formal battle between two agreeing parties. The words Camseil’s meaning is literal to the term _“An eye for an eye.”_ The rules of combat are basic and simple, restricting neither party, as Camseil is fought to the death, and no leniency will be given to anyone who wishes to test their steel for the sake of settling a dispute that can be done with words, such being the battles are rare. That being said, when a Camseil is announced, it is done so publicly and with a large audience to act as witnesses to the two individual’s duel.  
The rules of Camseil are as follows:  
  
_Only the challengers were to fight. Any influence towards either challenger from beyond the sparring ring qualifies for immediate execution for he who disrespects the fight and the challenger whom he supports._  
The challenge is only complete when one opponent admits defeat, or dies. No matter the outcome, the death of one fighter is not to be punished afterwards, as not to disrespect the tradition, or he who lost his life.  
Upon the event of victory by surrender, the victory claims a mark upon the other, to forever burden them with defeat, never to rise above he who won.

 **[DASYURE ]** _Pronounced: Day-zh-er_   
_*** The ‘zh’ is the same sound the S and I make in “vi sion” ***_  
Dasyure is the act of claiming a battle after trophy. In history, Pantheon Rulers would claim such after battle, be it the land or throne of their enemy, wealth of the land, or a bride. It is also the right of the victory after Camseil, where upon surrender, _“the victory claims a mark upon the other, to forever burden them with defeat, never to rise above he who won”._

**[EDEGIL ]** _Pronounced: Ed-e-geel_   
Edegil is a common term for many travellers. The true name is forgotten, but when someone shouts “Edegil” it usually means the beginning of a drinking contest, although with fists. Bets are usually placed by contenders and the audience, but the basics is simply drink what is put in front of you, then aim. To the victor goes the spoils, as well as a hangover and some broken bones. So doesn’t that mean they’re both losers? At least, to some extent.

  
** \--- Food, Plants And Medicine --- **

**[DUCAL]**  
Ducal is a herb derived from a Plain Flower, found in warm, to moderate climates with a lot of sunlight and a balanced helping of water, without the ground being too moist, or this drowns the roots, leaving the plant to die. Ducal is mainly used as a pastime drug. Inhaling the smoke releases neurotoxins in the brain that are calming while the user remains lucid. The effects aren’t long lasting at first, but continued use extends the effects. It is not addictive to most, but some Aliens experience side-effects from inhalation or a lapse in intake such as nausea, broken sleeping patterns, intense hunger and migraines.

 **[ELEIRYIAN ]** _Pronounced: El-air-ee-an_   
Eleiryian is a gel, created through the combination of Eyre and Fenian. It has numbing and healing factors similar to the Altean Cryogen Chambers, but prolonged use can affect the mind. Known side effects for Alteans are sleep loss, loss of appetite and vivid dreaming. In Humans, or more particularly in Lance, his body accepted the healing and numbing capabilities much stronger than an Altean would experience, but this also left him open to the side-effects. His sense of time was warped, sleep pattern broken, lost his appetite, began to experience dissociative episodes and his vivid dreams remained with him even when he was conscious. The medicine used to heal his wounds was a big factor in the creation of Anadón. 

**[EYRE ]** _Pronounced: Eerie_   
Eyre is a sap refined from the pollen of a Zheyrén; a flower that prefers hot, humid climates such as jungles and swamps in the dry seasons. Eyre gives a boost of adrenaline when consumed, and soothes pain when applied directly to burns and contusions. Side effects are tiredness after the burst of adrenaline, and it can be addictive to some.

**[FENIAN]**  
Fenian is a flute-like plant of purple shoots with blue and white leaves. It is a tough and hardy plant, whose roots are used as a medicinal salve, optimising it’s numbing abilities and pain relief. The plants leaves are often used to wrap wounds, as their waxy membrane doesn’t allow it to dry to wounds, and keeps the wound free of infection. 

**[GILL-BERRIES]**  
Gill-berries are bulbous plants, with thick membranes that provide shelter for growing fruit. When the plant matures in the warm season, before hibernation, its sack fills with a sweet syrup that attracts animals, enticing them to break the membrane and free the fruit, thus scattering the seeds. 

**[KIRKUK ]** _Pronounced: K-ear-k- K _   
Kirkuk is a strong drink; silver viscous fluid made from a mixture of ingredients. It is potent in nature, but a common consumption for Aliens for its side-effects of merriment, much like earthen alcohol, with risk of hang-overs to boot. 

**[SOORI ]**  
Soori are plants that grow in the Deep Caves upon _Caldara._ They can be eaten or mixed with herbs to concoct a healing potion. 

**[SWEET-BEAN]**  
Sweet-bean is a common bean found on low growing stalks. It is a hardy plant and can survive in the harshest of conditions, yet the bearing of its beans depends on the quality of soil and quality of weather. Even if a sweet-bean was to sprout in the middle of the desert, it’s beans would be tough, with bitter taste. Too hot, and the contents is sticky and sour. Still, it is an excellent source of nutrients and because of its adaptability, is a widely sought-after plant. Pidge is just one of many who favours it.

**[SUGKIE ]** _Pronounced: Suh-key_   
Sugkie is a drug, derived from the pollen of Sugkiss flower, mixed with a herb with numbing capabilities, such as Eyre or Fenian. It was once used as an interrogation drug, as the common side effects make victims susceptible to repeated speech, and it loosens the tongue, taking out mind-to-mouth filters. However, after certain undesirables discovered that increasing the does can turn victims mindless and unquestioning to orders, it make a high-valued drug in trading, mainly for the slave trade and sex trade. Many planets outlawed Sugkie due to it’s improper use, but with the knowhow and the ingredients, it is still attainable. 

**[SUGKISS ]** _Pronounced: Suh-ks_   
Sugkiss is an old tropical flower that grows in hot, humid conditions. It is poisonous, yet its pollen is valuable as it can be mixed with other drugs, such as Eyre or Fenian, to create Sugkie. A Sugkiss is easy to identify, not just from its broad steam and piercing blue petals, but of the intoxicatingly sweet aroma that lures many to it. Because a Sugkiss is a carnivorous plant and its nectar is pure poison, with fast acting neuro-toxins that paralyse creatures that drink its sap. The lower roots than ensnare the creature before it has recovered, thus trapping it. The creature will then either starve, or another will kill it, leaving remains to become compost and food for the Sugkiss to continue its growth. 

**[ZHEYRÉN ]** _Pronounced: Zay-rune_   
Zheyrén is a flower that prefers hot, humid climates such as jungles and swamps in the dry seasons. From its sap, the medicinal Eyre can be recovered, making the Zheyrén a valuable, and highly sought-after plant. Yet, over-harvesting reduced its numbers over the years, making it harder to find, therefore more valuable.

** \--- Elements --- **

**[ARGENTUMS]**  
Argentums is a strong metal, commonly found in the outer core of many magnetised planets. It’s heat resistance and strong density sub-structure make it an ideal component to employ in the use of crafting spaceships and near-indestructible structures. The only downside, however, is it is a very hard commodity to access. The easiest way is to blow up a planet and mine the remains. But no ones going to go around blowing up planets… _are they?_

 **[BISMUTH]** _S Pronounced as Z_   
Bismuth is the solid state of the element, with it’s volatile and reactive state making it hard to control, yet quite useful in certain aspects, but before that, it’s ever-changing structure needs to be controlled in order for it to become workable. Bismuth is mineable in the deep caves of Uthorim.

**[BISMUTHORIUM]** _S Pronounced as Z_  
Bismuthorium is the combined state of the Solid: Bismuth, and the crystal: Xanthorium. When heated and melted down at extreme temperatures, and combined as such, the two elements mesh well together, filling in the gaps of each other’s sub-atomic structures. Yet Bismuthorium remains a solution, and can be found naturally on the planet Uthorim, wherein a volcanic eruption sends molten bismuth and molten Xanthorium crystal into the atmosphere. The extreme temperature, as well as the high-pressure act as the perfect catalyst to create Bismuthorium, which rains down upon the planet. The high viscosity liquid is easier to put to use in this state. A main function is energy or fuel supply, yet this can be dangerous as Bismuthorium still remains with Bismuth’s volatile and reactive traits, as does it hold Xanthorium’s explosive nature. I wouldn’t want to be handling that near an engine core. 

**[DZO]**  
Dzo is a refined metal with many qualities as glass, yet its strength is all but immeasurable. Dzo is mineable across most of the galaxy, but its well known to be mined from Griezian Sur, as the Trigamon who live their built their civilisation on it’s trade. 

**[GLO FIRE]**  
Glo Fire is a unusual, rock-type element that is commonly mined from the core of most planets. It provides a sustainable light and power source, used by many sub-terrain dwellers and mine works as such. Glo Fire resembles embers in its appearance; white, red and glowing, yet is cold to the touch, making them safe for the use in all manners of ways.

**[HEXIMITE]**  
Heximite is a base compound found in the rock of many magnetised planets, but most abundantly on Genwar, where molten Heximite combines with molten Xanthorium to create Hexhoth Quartz Crystals. Heximite’s structure has strong bonds, and the refined ingot can be put to many uses, or it is used as a catalyst in power cores. 

**[HEXHOTH QUARTZ]**  
Hexhoth quartz crystals are found throughout the galaxy, but most abundantly on Genwar, where molten Heximite combines with molten Xanthorium to create the Crystals. Due to Xanthorium’s volatile stability and Heximite’s strength, a Hexhoth Quartz is explosive by nature, and when ground down to powder, it has a high market value in the creation of explosive weaponry. 

**[XANTHORIUM]**  
Xanthorium is a crystal element mineable in the rock of many planets, but most abundantly on Genwar and Uthorim. Xanthorium’s explosive nature, and it’s ability to combine with other elements makes it a valuable, and useful, commodity.

** \--- Spacecrafts --- **

**[ANGKORIAN STINGERS]**  
The stingers are Angkorian style quick-flight ships that Irian brought to Solnha when he escaped the destruction of his homeworld.

 **[DAWNIL]**  
 _Sault of Dawnil: Irian_  
 _Named Crew of Dawnil: Iefyr, Nye_  
The _Dawnil_ is the largest in the Solnha Fleet: an old, repurposed star-cruiser. Once used as an entertainment vessel that travelled the galaxy, the _Dawnil_ has been repurposed as a cargo ship. Irian, Sault of the _Dawnil_ , conducts many rescue missions with his squadron, diverting Galra Djalg with his Angkorian Stingers, then landing quick with the _Dawnil_ to gather prisoners and injured allies, to ship them to safety.   
The _Dawnil_ resembles the shape of a sword hilt, with a broken blade. The spear-head shape gives it a sleek, streamline look, but it’s sheer size, rivalling that of the Castle of Lions, lessens its ability to move at speed. Due to dangers in space, such as rogues, solar flares and weblum alike, the ship has a natural defence system and shielding, which with the Trigamons’ busy minds, have bolstered to make sure the ship has adequate retaliation power towards the Galra and whoever else the _Dawnil_ may come up against. 

**[DRAOS]**  
 _Draos_ are Draora fighter ships, and are a resource the Draora bring when Matriarch and her people join the Solnha. 

**[FAVARA]**  
The Favara is the name of the Trigamons’ ship used in the diversion against Voltron.

**[FELLMOT]**  
 _Sault of Fellmot: Fellfrir_  
 _Named Crew of Fellmot: Viridall_  
The _Fellmot_ is the heavy gunner of the Solnha fleet. Half the size of _Dawnil_ , twice as fast and with enough weaponry to take on an armada by themselves. The only catch? The _Fellmot_ is an outdated Misersen Model, 2XxR and its power component – integrated into the entire ship – use old power cores. For the past three movements, the bulk of the Trigamon clan have been aboard with the other great minded mechanics the Solnha can provide, to try and reboot the system into using Balmera crystals or even an easier source of fuel, such as Bismuthorium. Another downside, is that the Solnha need the _Fellmot_ for missions, protects and the like, and there’s no time to anchor at a planet and wait until the overhaul is complete. Still, the _Fellmot_ powers through despite only being able to function with less than half her guns and only one engine. When complete, she’ll be unstoppable.

**[FLARDRYN]**  
 _Flardryn_ are Daratrine piloted ships, given to Solnha in honour of Uilt’xen’s supposed death. 

**[GODOLPHIN]**  
 _Sault of Godolphin: Eldar_  
 _Named Crew of the Godolphin: Lance/Valion, Rayon, Kenmare, Uilt’xen, Or’, Bumi, Delhi, Ryul, Foci, Tho’xemae, Brea, Ygrainne, Dart,_  
The _Godolphin_ is a sleek and streamline Pawthen spacecraft, much like the pose of a bird at take-off. Its wings are angled down and back, with strong powered jets to help to break through planetary atmospheres. The _Godolphin_ is the second largest ship in the Solnha fleet, but due to its powerful engines, design and skilful pilots, the _Godolphin’s_ speed isn’t hindered. Once a simple delegation ship for Pawthen Diplomats, the _Godolphin_ was overhauled into a ship that can stand it’s ground in battle, and traverse the Universe with ease.   
The _Godolphin_ , alongside the _Rexx-Marth_ , is the Solnha’s first choice in quick attack missions, as their speed and manoeuvrability allow for a quick retreat before damage can be struck. The _Godolphin_ holds a dozen shuttle pods, readjusted by the Trigamon with defence systems, used for shuttling to planet surfaces or to bolster the _Godolphin’s_ act power when facing enemies. Its main weapons are four rail guns, two either side of the ship’s spine and a powerful beam gun on its nose. Flare-drops are held in storage released from its breast to deter tracking missiles. 

**[REXX-MARTH]**  
 _Sault of Rexx-Marth: Gereen_  
 _Named Crew of Rexx-Marth: Ovule, Orvis, Wilt, Mohr’s, Elmore, Toil, Jo’fir, Garecht,_  
Lance first came into contact with the _Rexx-Marth_ when “saving” the Trigamon from the supposed attack. He described the ship as _“The other was larger; longer and flatter as it hung in the space above the cargo ship, its bronze hull splashed in colours of blood, white teeth painted in jagged lines between the flat pincers of its figure head._  
The _Rexx-Marth_ is of a smooth, flat design, and modified by Gereen’s crew with splashes of Red and white for teeth, to deter Lurkers and other undesirables from attacking. It has two forward rail guns and missile shoots on its underside. The _Rexx-Marth_ is as Arroyen craft, symmetrical down the centre in a flattened spear-head shape with three fins at the stern.   
The _Rexx-Marth_ , alongside the _Godolphin_ , is the Solnha’s first choice in quick attack missions, as their speed and manoeuvrability allow for a quick retreat before damage can be struck. 

NOTE: The design of _Rexx-Marth_ is shown in {A Want To Be Wanted – Comic}, page 4. The Comic is the next work in the series. 

**[WEARNE]**  
 _Sault of Wearne: Roamer_  
 _Named Crew of Wearne: Cersaelk, Tanur_  
Lance first came into contact with the _Wearne_ when “saving” the Trigamon from the supposed attack. He described the ship as _“One was bathed in shades of burnt purple, lighter panels of worn metal spiking out in the front, high peaked fenders on the back engines. It resembled one of Lance’s old toys; the bottom half of a robot whose arms and head had been ripped off when he and Luis fought over it._  
The _Wearne_ is of an unusual design, with a snakehead-shaped bow, with a smaller, smooth body pushing back the playing out to support three large dorsal fins and large engines. It’s main weapons are electrical lasers, fired from two spire-type protrusions from the bow.   
The _Wearne_ was Roamer’s ship when she was a scientist. After an attack from the Galra left her crew mostly dead, and news of her home planets imminent danger, Roamer took it upon herself to change profession to that of Rogue fighter. 

NOTE: The design of _Wearne_ is shown in {A Want To Be Wanted – Comic}, page 4. The Comic is the next work in the series. 

** \--- Other --- **

**[CALDARA’S PEAK]**  
Caldara’s Peak is the tallest mountain on Caldara, which houses the Home Tree.

 **[DURM]**  
Durm is a Daratrine Entity praised by the traditionalists of the Daratrine Race. Uilt’xen cares little for her people’s religion, whereas Tho’xemae prefers to focus his mind on science and medicine. Asking either about Durm is ultimately pointless. 

**[FILA’ ION]** _Pronounced: Fill-a E-on_   
Fila’ Ion is Lance’s armour, given to him by Zaos as a sign of her support. It is strong armour, crafted from an unknown material, with remarkable strength despite its light-weight nature. Fila’ Ion is crafted with small plating scales that overlap yet do not hinder Lance’s movements in anyway. He has larger plates for his chest, shoulders, legs and the backs of his hands, which have built in energy shields which absorbs low-strength lasers and high-strength physical blows. The colour scheme is predominantly silver and white, as Zaos’ words: _“Your aura. It’s starlight. And sadness.”_  
Since receiving the armour and the title of Valion, Lance wears it, or at least part of it, when he is on Birla. 

**[HOME TREE]**  
The Home Tree is the name of Solnha’s main city built in the heart of the largest mountain on Caldara, called Caldara’s Peak. 

**[KAUT]**  
Kaut is the name of the explosive, egg-shaped weapon that Uilt’xen uses in hand-to-hand combat besides her heavy gun and self-crafted weaponry. Kaut explode on contact, freezing enemies in place with an ice-like substance, yet it remains impervious to heat. Kaut is susceptible to sound-waves, which breaks down its cellular bonds. 

**[KLICK]**  
A Klick is a device created by Bumi, who improved upon inner-communications for the Solnha ships. He developed them for the sake of furthering communications for ground teams and infiltration teams when facing the Galra, so that they didn’t feel separate from the Solnha’s forces. 

**[PERAGM LEGION]**  
The Peragm Legion is one civilisation of a few that are a part of the Pinyon Treaty. They are one such potential ally Roamer invited to Caldara, but their representative angered Valion and threatened to sabotage any peace treaty sought between the Solnha and the Pinyon Treaty. 

**[PINYON TREATY]**  
The Pinyon Treaty is a collective of civilisations and races that live in peace with one another. They are one such delegation the Solnha have reached out to, for the sake of peace. 

**[SOLNHA]** _Pronounced: With a silent H_   
The Solnha is a diverse mix of aliens that have come together for different reasons to fight the Galra. Some, for revenge, others for prevention of their own annihilation and others to be a part of the force that stands against Zarkon’s tyranny. With their alliance with the Ongarites, and a show of support, they were given the planet _Caldara_ to call their homeworld, as many had lost their own. It became their main base of operations and a safe haven for many.


	5. Alien Words And Phrases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Words And Phrases - Including the Languages: _Altean, Arroyen, Galran, Pawthen, Universal Slang_

** \--- ALIEN WORDS AND PHRASES --- **

_Please be advised, the following contains strong language and curses of a mature theme._

**\--- Altean ---**  
Skulks — _Ghost_  
Quiznak — In my story: _Fuck_

**\--- Arroyen ---**  
Pahgeh Shehnen — _Thank you (:rude)_  
Toakh — _pathetic/weak_

**\--- Galran ---**  
Corrlux — _Commander (:formal)_  
Kittul — _Another/Lesser Being (:derogatory)_  
Qub tam — _quiet/calm_  
Pattit — _Kit/Kitten_

**\--- Pawthen ---**  
Ani — _Father_  
Anna’edain — Combination of _Ani_ — _Edain_  
Arenphine — _Translation Yet To Be Revealed (:strongly intimate)_  
Bemis— _Mutt (:rude)_  
Berethyl Naertho — A greeting shared between loved ones _(:strongly intimate)_  
Edain — _Gift_  
Eirla Fulthaine — A phrase shared to express longing for a loved one _(:strongly intimate)_  
Elin — _Star-light_  
Et al — _“And all”_  
Faroth — _Hunt/Hunter_  
Gornonyyn — A word given as greeting _(:polite)_   
Mei ó maire — An excerpt of a common prayer: _“Until we meet again, may the stars take you in their embrace.”_  
Nikerym — _Warrior/Strong_  
Tuilë — _Spring_   
Valion — Title given to Lance _Guardian/Undefeated_

**\--- Universal Slang ---**  
Akola — _Silence_  
Culm — _Wimp_  
Dahast — _Shit_  
Ge’kah — _Victory_  
Lilodah — _Without morals_  
Sakaala — _Weak/Two-faced_  
Sault — _Captain/Leader/Chieftain_ With the addition of _Tae_ it becomes _One Leader_ or _Highest Leader._ It is given to the highest in ranking.   
Texuks — _Weak_  
Whet — _“Piss Off”_  
Yinvard — _Cowardly_

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything I've missed, or any pronunciations I haven't listed that you aren't sure on, or any questions I failed to answer, just give me a kick and I'll add it.


End file.
